Maybe I Love You
by Rawr-For-You
Summary: After years of keeping quiet, Yuffie is finally admitting her feelings. Vincent is far from pleased.
1. Chapter 1

One could only suppose that Yuffie Kisuragi was, in fact, truly and deeply in love with Vincent Valentine. One could also greatly assume that Vincent Valentine felt quiet the opposite.

Yuffie, as kind as she was, couldn't really blame the man for not returning her feelings. They were too different from one another. She was loud, perky, and, quiet frankly annoying. She almost found pleasure in causing others to cringe at her hyper-active attitude. He was cold, apathetic, and quiet. _He _found pleasure in being completely alone.

Two very diff rent people were destined to never be together.

Yuffie shook her head at her very depressing thoughts and briefly allowed a small sigh to brush past her lips as she stared past the crates she sat between, her head between her hands. If riding the Shera didn't make Yuffie feel sick to her stomach, thinking about her infinite doom with Vincent Valentine _did._

_"Yuffie!"_she glanced up to the ceiling, hearing her name called by some hidden loud speaker, _"Get off yer ass and go get yer physical!" _Yuffie rolled her eyes at the chain smoker pleasantly named Cid and his brash words. Not being one to argue while under intense air sickness, she stood with wobbling legs and headed towards the medical room she had grown so 'fond' of while frequently riding the ship.

When she got there, she was faced by a woman with long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, brown eyes, and a shapely figure. She hardly looked like a nurse, the only thing making her look like a 'medical figure' was perhaps the long white coat.

"Hello again Yuffie, it's time for your annual check up!" the nurse said cheerfully to which Yuffie gave an eye roll.

"I still don't understand why we need these." She murmured harshly under her breathe.

"So we make sure we give you the best care we can!" chirped the nurse. "Now," she started after a pause, "tell me how old you are Yuffie."

"Tweenty."

"Are you right or left handed?"

"Right."

"Height."

"I dunno."

"...Okay. Weight?"

"...Dunno. One hundred and something."

"Favorite color?"

"I really don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Please answer the question."

"... Green?"

"Okay, now - "

"Look," Yuffie yelped, cutting the woman off from her next round of questions, "I haven't changed at all since five months ago, can't you just, I don't know, look back at past files and jot that stuff down?" she asked irritably. The woman looked at her, her lips pursed firmly together.

"I really can't ma'am." She retorted dryly.

"But I-"

"Sit!" Yuffie, suddenly having a new wave of nausea, teetered back and sat in her chair, a sigh brushed passed her lips as the woman smiled and resumed her questions.

There was no getting out of it.

--

After much harassment, Yuffie was allowed to exit the room only to brush past Vincent Valentine. She most likely would have bumped into him if not for his quick reaction time. "Hey Vinnie!" she chirped happily as she flashed a grin at the handsome gun-slinging ex-Turk.

"Yuffie." he gave a nod of recognition, trying his best not to react foully to his new-found nick name. Yuffie just gave a wider smile.

"Where are you off to?" she stalled, trying to cause him to stay longer than truly needed. He allowed himself to raise a brow as he looked at her with great question. She felt herself shiver at being in the cross-fire of those blazing red eyes. She wondered how it could be possible to_ not _be completely and madly in love with him.

She did not hold her breathe, for she knew that the only thing he felt for her was resentment.

Or at least that was what she assumed.

She would not pretend she had never heard the side conversations between the others with him, how they would apologize to him for being stuck with the 'brat' and how he would only nod in reply.

This was not to say that the Avalanche team did not love her, she knew that she was like a family member to each and every one of them. However, she did not think 'bratty sister' was a good family member role.

Perhaps the one she was fondest of was Cid. Despite his claims of her being a 'little brat' it appeared as though he treated her as a daughter, and she, the father she had always dreamed of having.

If only Vincent would agree to being the boyfriend of every girls desire.

"To see Reeve." he answered her question in a tired manner, his eyes glancing else where as if trying to find something to cling on to, some way to get out of the conversation he was currently having.

"Oh, then I won't keep you here." she said with a little nod. Even though she wanted to keep him with her forever. Even Yuffie had matured enough to know that a way to a man's heart was _not_ to keep them hostage.

Without another word Vincent left, leaving Yuffie to watch him walk away, a blush imprinted deep into her face as she replayed the scene in her head. _Why am I such an idiot? _she questioned herself bitterly, feeling ashamed that her behavior towards him was so childish.

"He liked that Lucrecia woman because she was smart and pretty probably, _not _because she was a loud mouthed idiot!" She couldn't help but murmur angrily as she mentally berated herself.

--

It had been only a few hours since the plane had landed for the night in some deserted canyon. Many of the crew members had taken this as an opportunity to sleep. Yuffie, having been bed ridden for the past few hours of flight, took it as an opportunity to get some fresh air and walk around.

She was just returning to the air-ship when she stopped for a moment, noticing a shilouette of a figure leaning lightly against the ship. Upon closer inspection, Yuffie saw the figure as none other than the illusive Vincent Valentine. As she drew nearer towards him, he eyed her with a very wearily.

"Hey Vincent." she said with a pleasent smile, allowing him a moment of grace and not calling him one of her many nick names.

"Yuffie." his voice was gruff.

"What are you doing outside?" she questioned for small talk, feeling a strange wave of deja vu hit her.

"I prefer the chill of the night air to that of an air craft with poor circulation." She blinked at him. Had Vincent Valentine made a full sentence towards her without having to? she smiled at the good fortune that bestowed her.

"I see." she replied, a happy smile now dancing around her lips. She often found herself, as she watched him, pondering about Lucrecia. She was incredibly curious as to what type of woman she was, the type of things she said, the types of smiles she was able to obtain.

She often wondered, in short, what the woman did to get his heart for she was very willing to try to snatch it away.

"It is late Yuffie, it is best for you to go to bed." Vincent ordered, his voice sharp and commanding. Yuffie quickly snapped out of her thoughts about the mysterious woman.

"Y-yeah." she stuttered, about to sprint into the ship when she just so happened to trip on her own two feet. She prepared herself for impact of the ground only to be grasped on the shoulders by the silent man. She gasped and glanced up at him, their eyes locked instantly and Yuffie noticed that the guard he so nicely had up was, for a moment, gone.

Yuffie didn't understand all of the emotions in his pained filled carmine eyes. It seemed as though all that was in them was meshed together in one strange swirl of emotions. Before she knew what she was doing, Yuffie could help but realize her lips were on Vincent's, much to his surprise.

His guard, which had been left down for only a few seconds, instantly shot back up and he roughly pushed her away, she stumbled back but caught her fall. "What are you doing?" he asked with anger blazed deeply in his voice. Yuffie, still shocked by her own actions, could only blush horridly and then began to choke on her words.

"I-I Vi- I just-"

"Go_ now!"_he yelled, his voice dripped in malice as he sent her a heated glare.

"I love you Vincent!" she couldn't believe the words that shot out from her mouth, and so it simply hung open, Vincent Valentine, for the first time in Yuffie's presence, was shocked beyond words. She could feel her eyes brim with tears as he calculated his next statement.

"Go to bed Yuffie." he ordered, his voice still very harsh.

"Vince I-I really love you!" she yelped at him once more, tears began to rush down her checks much to her distaste. Vincent turned his head in the other direction.

"You do not understand love, you are too young." he told her, his voice indistinct.

"Why can't I?" she yelped with a hoarse voice as sobs ebbed from her voice. "You weren't much older when you met that... that _woman_!" the second the words exited her mouth she instantly regretted it. His eye glazed over in anger Yuffie had never seen. For once Yuffie understood the vulgarity of her statement. "Vince I-"

"Go **now**." there was no anger in his words, no inflection, no nothing, just that of a vapidness. Yuffie realized that perhaps nothing was far worse than any anger than supplied. "I do not currently wish to see you." He turned his back from her, a sign that he was through.

With a broken heart and a throat full of sobs Yuffie left Vincent, rushing to her designated room and falling onto her bed she curled into a little ball and tried her very best to contain her sobs.

Nobody asked her of them in the morning.

--

**A/N**- Part one of possibly 3 chapters! I really like this one I think. i really wanted to write an angsty piece and since Vincent is one of the infamous stars of angst I found this appropriate.

Next it's Vincent's point of view.


	2. Chapter 2

Love was something Vincent Valentine did not like to discuss. To him it was nothing but tainting dishonesty and those who were tricked into it were nothing but fools.

He had once allowed himself to succumb to it, to let it wash over his body like air brushing against skin. He would let his heart beat far faster than usual, let a smile fall uncontrollably on his face, and would allow a small twinkle to set in his eye. Yes, even Vincent was accustomed to the feeling of love. It still shocked him that Yuffie, of all people to ever hold a bit of compassion towards him, was supposedly deeply in love with him.

He wouldn't allow himself to truly believe her claims of her affection, he wouldn't humor himself in hopes that someone might actually care, he would not dare even blink at her words. Then again, perhaps he always knew that Yuffie felt _something_ for him.

He would not pretend that he had never heard her speak fondly of him, nor would he ignore the blatant stares she sent his way - but for her to actually be in _love_ with him?

The claim was far too absurd.

"Vincent, why is everyone on my ship so damned depressed?" Cid, the pilot of the fine ship questioned with irritation deep in his voice. "It pisses me right the fuck off!" Vincent allowed himself an eye-roll at the other mans foul mouth. If the blond pilot was not one of the few friends Vincent possessed, he believed very deeply that he would lecture the blond man senseless.

Vincent decided not to respond to Cid's frustration and instead continued to stare blankly out the window, his mind drifted elsewhere. "Even Yuffie's gone all sad on me!" Vincent's keen ears picked up Cid's muttering, catching the young ninja girls name fly off his tongue.

Yuffie...

What she had said to him still seemed almost completely unforgivable. To mention Lucrecia's name was the taboo among all taboos. He had understood her irritation at his blatant disregard for her declaration of love. If he had been told his feelings of love were nothing but certain false hood, he too would be angry.

Still, Lucrecia was never to be mentioned but in his own grieving mind.

"When are we planned to land in Cosmo Canyon?" Vincent found himself questioning, as if trying to rid his thoughts of the night before incidents.

"Within an hour." Cid retorted after he exhaled a puff of smoke.

Vincent, having gotten the answer to his question, found his mind wandering straight back to the previous night. He knew he would forgive her even without a formal apology, he knew the girl was far too important and far too near his heart for him to actually neglect her.

He had to learn to forgive far more important matters, so why not a girls frivolous tongue as well?

0o0

Cosmo Canyon was how it had always looked, Vincent saw it as something that would not change no matter what it looked like. He didn't have much time to examine the area, for once they got Red or, Nanaki, they once more boarded the ship and took off for there next unmarked destination.

"Vincent, do you know why Yuffie is upset?" the cat questioned the stonic man as they looked out the wide windows of the air craft.

"No." Vincent fibbed. He hated to lie but he figured that the truth was better left kept a secret.

"I see," Nanaki murmured sullenly, "and here I thought that if anyone were to know of Yuffie's anguish it would be you." Vincent gave a confused look to Nanaki, as if not understanding what the cat meant. "Oh come now Vincent, don't tell me you haven't realized the feelings."

"Realized?" Vincent questioned with his confusion growing.

"You are telling me that you have not realized Yuffie's feelings for you, or for that matter, your own?" Vincent gave another blink at that.

"My own?"

"If you don't know your own feelings than I have no right to tell you of them." Vincent, becoming thoroughly frustrated, turned from the fire cat only to walk coolly out of the room.

00

Vincent had pondered over Nanaki's claims for quiet a long time in his own room, and he continued to do so until after lunch. In the end, he decided that the cat had spoken about very silly things and, in fact, did not know what he was talking about. Vincent turned a corner and froze hearing a girl grown in pain. The yelped belonged to none-other than Yuffie Kisuragi.

"I think I'm really hurt this time!" she yelped. Vincent, having a very protective bone in his body for the ninja girl, took a step foward to go to her aid.

"Do you want me to get the nurse for you?" some unidentified voice asked.

"No! This wound can't be healed!" Yuffie cried in anguish, her voice choking up in pain. Vincent grew worried. "It's a wound to the heart!" and his worry quickly melted away. Even he could not resist rolling his eyes at her absurd claims of pain.

"Um... Miss Kisuragi?" The male questioned.

"This guy rejected me flat out after I finally told him how I felt and now he's mad at me!" she sniffed, the other male groaned in discomfort.

"So you're hurt because this other guy rejected you?" the male asked for clarification. Yuffie sniffled.

"Yeah, and he's mad at me 'cuz I spoke without thinkin' - and call me Yuffie." Vincent felt a bit of guilt at her words. He knew he was far from angry at the girl.

"W-well, I-I think the guy is pretty stupid Miss Yuffie." the male informed, Vincent couldn't help but feel offended at the other mans claims.

"Naw, I'm the stupid one. I knew he didn't like me but I insisted on making everything awkward. I'm so stupid." she added with a small sigh.

"No really, I-I think you're beautiful, a-and really nice, I really admire you." the man chocked out. Vincent rose an eyebrow. Once having been a very normal man, Vincent could dissect what the man was feeling for the loud ninja girl.

He really did not like it.

"Um... thank you?" she said slowly, trying to understand the mans words.

"Really Miss Yuffie! Ever since I watched you fight along side Mister Valentine I couldn't help but greatly admire you!" Vincent resisted the heavy eye roll about to burst forth. He didn't really understand why, but it almost seemed as if he was... _angry _with the other man. He held nothing against the man, but still... Yuffie was and always would be _his problem._

In a sense: She was his.

"Like I said, thank you, but, uh, I have to go see Cid and Nanaki and uh... yeah." without another word Yuffie turned the corner, running, quiet literally, into none other than Vincent Valentine. He watched her face light up in a dark red color and for a moment, finally understood Yuffie's embarrassment.

If he truly believed he was still capable of blushing, he would have blushed redder than the reddest rose.

He didn't know why he was so incredibly embarrassed, part of which, he assumed, was for tunning in to Yuffie's conversation. However, that didn't come near enough to cover the other half of his would-be red face. He had a dreadful feeling that part of his sudden awkwardness was being in such close proximity with the ninja girl, and actually _touching_ her.

Yuffie had always been fond of physical contact, she would often grasp onto others hands and squeeze like no tomorrow, even Vincent was a victim of being tugged around.

He thought for a moment that perhaps Nanaki's words had gotten the best of him, that they had acted like a torpedo in dark waters, slinking closer and closer into his mind until it exploded in the most unneeded moments. He tried to push the thoughts away.

The very thoughts that could change Vincent's cold demeanor forever.

"I'm so sorry." she yelped, looking not at him, but at the ground. His blood ran cold as she uttered out her words. So sullen, and yet familiar. How many days would he dream of Lucrecia's appology. He never wanted it, all he had wanted was _her_. He had felt so right up until he spoke to her, for the final time.

"So sorry." Yuffie continued, babbeling, not truly thinking out her words. He notice the swollen bags under her eyes. For some odd reason, he felt not only responsible for causing the old tears, but also the person who should dry them from her eyes.

Before Vincent could open his mouth to speak, she pushed passed him, exiting through one of the many corridor doors and into another. He felt a very silly urge to chase after her and tell her that everything between them was fine and that he was not mad at her. It was at that very moment that Vincent Valentine realized a very scary thought:

He could, in fact, be very much in love with Yuffie Kisuragi.

0o0

**A/N-** So, sorry everyone, it seems like life over-ruled writing more to this story. I really don't know if I like this chapter. Vincent just over thinks everything! I've never written for a character who did so much THINKING! Oh well, the next chapter should be the final one. I don't know whos POV it is going to be. Maybe Vincent's? Who knows. I'll try to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Knowing that you love someone was torture.

It was impossible to know if you truly loved them, or if you simply loved the idea of loving them. Both Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisuragi knew how this felt. Yuffie had taken years to truly decide if she loved the cold man, she would stay up late at night, pondering if she truly did love him.

Every time the answer came up yes.

For Vincent, the feeling overwhelmed him in moments. The thought of it was like a ticking bomb, unknown about but growing far more dangerous every second. One day, however, the bomb set off and his mind was like a mess of blood soaked people, lying on the ground in agony.

It wasn't something hated, but it wasn't something loved: it just was.

So as Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisuragi looked at one another, both completely unsure of what was to come, there was a moment of understanding between them. This was not fake, it was not made up, it was not simply an idea fabricated by the mind to be kept entertained, it was simply everlasting truth as well as hope.

"Yuffie..." Vincent found himself saying.

"Vincent." Yuffie replied, her mouth opening once more to say something else, but quickly closing. "I'm so sorry." she finally decided on, her eyes dropping to the ground.

"Don't be!" Vincent spoke in a sharp tone, causing Yuffie to wince lightly. "Please," he begged, "Don't be." Yuffie glanced up at him, their eyes locking as they tried to speak without words.

She got on her tip toes to try and duplicate his height, her lips lightly meeting his in a disoriented kiss. Vincent, surprised by her forward-ness twitched lightly. She pulled away from him to give him a flushed face and she once more looked away in embarrassment.

He, no longer in shock, grasped lightly onto her face and gave her a chasite kiss. It was short and very sweet, Yuffie could feel her body shiver in anticipation. When his lips released hers they looked at each other once more, both thoughts obvious to the other.

_I love You._


End file.
